M2/M3 Bradley IFV/CFV Series(Tarakian Variants)
History The M113 Armored Personal Carrier for many years served the Tarakian Military faithfully, being used across all major branches but the Navy, the M113 was seen as a modular and adaptable platform for many uses, such as Improved TOW Vehicle, Command Vehicle, Mortar Carrier and light infantry support, however as the Tarakian Army received Soviet Armored Personal Carriers from Neighbors Sal-Kar and Morskoj the Tarakian Army then issued a request for a new vehicle able to transport infantry, the resulting in the M2 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle.(Short History will add more later.) Upgrades BUSK (Bradley Urban Survival Kit) Bradley Urban Survival Kit was designed in a similar fashion to the Tank Urban Survival Kit of the M1 Abrams, like it's counterpart it makes use of Reactive Armor on the sideskirts, but also features Reactive Armor on the Turret and on the frontal hull. Another feature borrowed over from the M1 (though not installed on every tank) is the "Fortress" which protects the commander while unbuttoned from all directions, but the front, the gunner also has a similar protection sphere. Another option is the fitting of a 5.56x45mm M249 Mark-3 Light Machine Gun on the Commanders station to allow him to engage infantry if needed. BFEP (Bradley Firepower Enhancement Package) As the name implies, the Bradley Firepower Enhancement Package is designed to refit 25mm armed Bradley IFVs with 30mm Bushmaster II Autocannons to provide more firepower and support to Infantry during operations as 30mm Bushmaster II Autocannons have a wide range of different munitions to fire rather then standard HE/AP/APDS rounds. It is also possible to fit Bradley IFVs with the 45mm CTA Autocannon to provide protection against armored vehicles. BCP (Battle Command Package) Practically identical in all aspects to the Battle Command Package used on the M1 Abrams. This package can bring any Bradley up to BCV Standard. UCP/PKO (Urban Combat Package/Peace Keeping Operation) Certain components of the UCP/PKO can be fitted to lighter vehicles, such as Anti-IED Equipment. see main article: Urban Combat Package/Peace Keeping Operation Variants and Upgrades *'M2': First Production Model. Standard Production model of the Bradley IFV. **M2 COMVAT: M2 Bradley with 45mm CTA Cannon. Firepower Enhancement of the Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle, cannot carry any Infantry due to the the infantry bay being used to carry 45mm CTA Ammunition and TOW Reloads. **M2 LST: Light Support Tank. A Bradley chassis with a turret developed by Vickers mounting a L7 105mm gun to be used in the Light Support Tank Role, it however was seen as redundant and never adopted. Several prototype examples exist. **M2A1: Upgraded M2 Bradley. featuring improved armor and new TOW launcher system. **M2A1-BCV: Battle Command Vehicle. M2s equipped with V2 and V3 Computers, SINGCARs, SPI/ING and SDR Radios. Identical to M1A1-BCV components. **M2A2: Bradley featuring improved armor and also making use of NERA(Non-Explosive Reactive Armor). **M2A2 Warhammer: Product Improvement Model. Bradley making use of the Javelin AT missile in place of the TOW missile. **M2A3-PIP: Complete redesign. featuring improved engine, new armor package, improved TOW launcher and new ERA (Explosive Reactive Armor) Package, also has a Commanders Independent Thermal Sight. **M2A4 Sledgehammer: Upgraded Comvat. Designated as the Bradley Sledgehammer, the M2A4 mounts an improved CTA Autocannon, designated as the M248A1 45mm CTA Autocannon. A new Allison 8V Series Twin Turbocharged Diesel Engine was fitted along with a Allison-Renk Transmission, in addition to this the Sledgehammer also made use of the Javelin ATGM in it's pod to replace the wire-guided TOW, because the Sledgehammer has allowed for modularity in it's ATGM Pod, it can easily shoot HOT IV or other PAMA ATGMs. Sledgehammer also makes use of all the PIP Components on the M2A3. *'M3': First Production Model. Redesigned Bradley for Cavalry use. **M3 II: Prototype. M3 Bradley with Bushmaster II 30mm Autocannon. **M3A1-IP: Improved Production. M3 Bradley built with the Bushmaster II 30mm Autocannon, I-TOW II in place of standard TOW II and Allison Military Engines GCA-1000E 8-Cylinder 750 horsepower diesel engine. **M3A3-FEP: Bradley CFV using the improved ATK M44 30/40mm Autocannon with Airburst Capability. **M3A4: Upgraded Bradley CFV using improved Allison GCA-1250A 8-Cylinder diesel engine and M44A1 30/40mm Autocannon. *'M5': Turretless Bradley. The Turretless family of Bradley Fighting Vehicles, originally known as the Bradley A3 Family, the Turretless Family was designed to replace the M113 series of aging vehicles. Filling the roles of APC, Ambulance, Mortar Carrier and so on. **M5A1: Armored Personal Carrier. Bradley featuring a Remote Weapons Station for a combination of different weapons from 7.62mm machine guns up to TOW III or HOT III Missiles. **M5A2: Battle Command Vehicle. Bradley developed along similar lines to the Battle Command Vehicles of the M1, the M5A2 makes use of the Turretless Family of Bradley Chassis, they do differ in some ways from their Heavy Armored Command Counterparts, but otherwise they feature many of the same V2 and V3 Computers, BFT, Force XXI and a communications telephone. *'M6 Linebacker': Bradley using Oerlikon ADATS. Prototype Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle making use of the Oerlikon ADATS. **M6A1 Linebacker: Air Defense Bradley. Bradley Infantry fighting Vehicle using FIM-92 Stinger Missiles in place of the TOW missiles. **M6A2 Linebacker: Air Defense Bradley. An upgraded Bradley Linebacker making use of a new Surface to Air Missile. *'M7 Bradley FIST-V': Fire Support Team Vehicle. Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle designed for Artillery Observers and Joint Fire Observers, the TOW launcher has been replaced by a High powered Camera. Category:Tarakia